Neverland- Now Up For Adoption!
by Blueheaven8910
Summary: It has been two years after Peter and Wendy saw each other. But one night Peter shows up at the Darling's house and needs help. Now Wendy and the Lost Boys need to go back to Neverland to fix Tinkerbell's big mistake that will change Neverland forever.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling sat on the window sill of the nursery. Though the nursery wasn't her room anymore, she spent almost all of her time there. The nursery was now home to her eight brothers. Wendy only has two biological brothers, John and Michael. Her other brothers were adopted two years ago. Mrs. and Mr. Darling attempted to try to rename the six other boys, but to their dismay, the boys refused to be called by anything other than their original names. Wendy's brothers are named Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, and the twins. When the boys first came to live with the Darlings, the neighbors talked a lot and asked questions. But soon the boys were accepted into the society with open arms. Slightly and John were only thirteen but they were already taking just as many lessons as Wendy with Aunt Millicent. Aunt Millicent and Mrs. And Mr. Darling wanted their children to be proper and grown up by their fourteenth birthdays. Wendy turned fourteen three months ago, and her aunt was already taking about marriage and children.

* * *

Wendy stared at the second star to the right as it winked down upon her. Everyday Wendy though about Peter Pan, who decided to stay in Neverland two years ago, even though her, her brothers, and the Lost Boys had left. Wendy reached to her neck and fingered the acorn with a small hole in it from an arrow.

"Wendy, can you come down here please?" Mrs. Darling called. Wendy sighed and stood up. She crossed the room, navigating around the toys and wooden swords. Though her parents wanted her and her brothers to grow up, they still continued to stay up late and tell stories and sword fight. Wendy flung open the door of the nursery and was thrown into chaos. Seven of her eight brothers were screaming and running around the hallway, half dressed in suits. Wendy grinned. Her brothers were getting dressed for Slightly's fourteenth birthday tomorrow. Though they would never say it to their parents, they liked getting dressed in suits, but they didn't want Slightly to be considered an adult. This was obviously their way of protesting. Nana the dog was barking and running after them, trying to round up her brothers.

Wendy descended down the stairs and into the parlor. Mr. and Mrs. Darling sat on the couch while Aunt Millicent stood in the middle of the room holding up a beautiful blue silk gown. Wendy gasped, for the dress was absolutely gorgeous. Slightly sat in a dark corner of the room, trying to act like he was interested in Wendy's dress. He tied not to show it, but he was sulking because he didn't want to grow up so soon. Wendy put on the dress and the bodice fit tightly around her, but then shades of blue fabric flowed down to the floor. It was the perfect dress for dancing.

"Oh Wendy, you look so grown up!" Aunt Millicent gushed. Wendy winced. Though she was used to being told she was grown up, it always made her think of what Peter would say if he was here. And every time she thinks of Peter, she misses him even more. Slightly glanced up at Wendy and looked at her knowingly. All of the boys knew how much Wendy missed Peter, because they knew she missed him ten times as much as they did. Wendy began to take off the dress when Nana came rushing in with Curly. His tie was loosened and his face was flushed from running. The rest of her brothers ran in after him. Wendy slipped away from her family and went up to her bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Darling said that her room is better than the nursery because she can decorate it however she wanted. Her room was almost the same size and shape of the nursery, but it couldn't be more different. The light didn't shine in through the windows, toys didn't scatter the floor, and fairytales didn't cover the book shelf. Wendy got dressed into her nightgown, which was more womanly than the night gowns she used to wear.

Her nightgown was a bright scarlet and was covered in silk, lace, and ruffles. It was strapless and a large black bow was tied on her waist. The dress hung to her curves slightly, unlike a child's gown which hung straight down. The boys often laughed at her when she wore the gown, but her aunt scolded them, saying that Wendy looked like a women. Wendy crawled into her stiff bed and said goodnight to her parents. She waited and hour or so, then she got out of bed and went into the nursery. Wendy entered and was immensely confused. All eight of her brothers where staring at the open window in awe.

"Boys, you know you shouldn't have the window open. Mother and Father will feel the cold and come in to check on you." Wendy said in a mothering tone. The boys didn't look over at her. They continued to stare out the window. Wendy marched over to the group and moved to shut the window. As soon as she touched the latch to close it, the boys began to yell at her not to. Wendy became a bit unnerved. Once she moved away from the window, the boys stopped. Wendy could only think of one reason why they would stare out the window, but she knew it couldn't be true.

"Slightly." Wendy said. "Why are you all staring at the window?" Slightly turned at Wendy and looked her directly in the eye.

"Tink." He said as if it explained everything. Slightly realized Wendy didn't understand so he continued. "We saw her outside our window". Wendy turned back to the window and gazed out intently. She searched the dark sky for the fairy, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Wendy moved toward the window again and began to pull it down. There was no reason why Tinkerbell would be here. Peter Pan hadn't visited the Darling children for two years. Why would he come now? The window was almost closed when it stuck. Wendy couldn't pull it down anymore.

The window flung back open and a dirty foot appeared. Wendy and the boys gasped and backed away from the window. Soon a boy stood in the window, covered in leaves. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes glimmered with mischief. He stood with his hands upon his hips and he searched the group around him. When his eyes met Wendy's, time seemed to stop.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan exclaimed. "I have come for you and your brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this short chapter. My life has been crazy with homework and sports. But I had a little time so I decided to do this short chapter to hold you guys off. I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week.**

Peter Pan looked almost exactly the same. His eyes still gleamed like the ocean and his blonde hair was still tousled to perfection. But there were small differences only a select few could notice. Peter grew a few inches and his muscles were more defined. Peter only noticed this differences a few days ago, which caused him to rush to Wendy's now. These slight changes would not usually cause a child to take such drastic actions. Peter chose a long time ago to never grow up, but now it seemed like he was growing up fast. Time isn't the same in Neverland. Two years in London could be a day in Neverland. Or two years could feel like thousands of years.

"Peter? Is that you Peter?" Wendy asked, already knowing the answer.

"D-Don't you remember me, Wendy?" Peter said, his sadness and hurt barley hidden within his words.

Happiness began to warm Wendy from head to toe. But the happiness was immediately replaced by anger. "Peter Pan! How dare you come here when you haven't visited in two years! You made me think that you forgot about me!" Wendy's brothers looked at Wendy as if they didn't even know her. "And you grew up too! I thought you didn't want to grow up! And if you wanted to grow up, you could have come to live with me and the other boys!"

Wendy ran at Peter, not knowing whether she wanted to hug him or strangle him. Peter flew up into the air and looked down at Wendy with hurt and anger in his eyes. Guilt overwhelmed Wendy at she took a deep breath to try to calm her anger. There was only one thing that Wendy could think about. "Peter if you grew up, how can you still fly? Why are you here?"

Peter stared down upon Wendy, still looking hurt and answered. "I didn't choose to grow up. I still live in Neverland. I came here to get you all to try to help me explain this!" Peter gestured wildly to his height and muscle. Wendy didn't notice until then, but she realized that Peter Pan may have gotten more handsome.

**So I hope you like this! This is my first story on Fan Fiction so please follow and favorite me and this story! Please review this too! It can be good or bad I just like to know what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am pretty sure I figured out when I will add new chapters. Probably every Wednesday and Sunday. I also might write on Mondays if I don't have a lot of homework :)**

Peter Pan stared at Wendy. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she was angry. He also was very interested in Wendy's nightgown. The dress clung to her and the scarlet made her pale skin seem like porcelain.

"So you stayed in Neverland, but you grew up?" Wendy asked wonderingly.

"Yes." Peter answered slightly annoyed. "I need all of you to come with me and help me figure out why I'm growing up!" Peter looked around at all of his previous Lost Boy and Wedy with pleading eyes. Wendy and the Lost Boys wanted to go very badly, but all of them we thinking of the same reason to stay. Nibs guilty looked at the door of the nursery and then he gazed longingly at floor lenghth Wedy in which Peter came through.

"But we can't just leave mother and father. They will miss us terribly if we leave." Nibs said in a quiet voice. The others murmured in agreement.

Peter scoffed. "What do you all mean? We will be going with your mother and father." Peter pointed at him and Wendy, not understanding that the boys now had a new mother and father. Wendy began to blush, she had forgotten the childish game her and Peter played in Neverland. Peter seemed to think that Wendy stayed the Lost Boys mother, even though they came to live with the Darlings.

"No Peter, we meant our real mother and father. Our mother and father are now Wendy, John, and Michaels' parents." Slightly whispered, fearing he would hurt Peter's feelings. Peter was angry that he was replaced, but he tried to hide it.

"Perhaps we could leave a note, and we could just go to Neverland for a day or two." Wendy said gently. The boys agreed, nodding their heads wildly. A plan began to form within Peter's mind. He wanted the Darlings, especially Wendy to stay in Neverland with him forever. If Wendy left a note, the window to the nursery would stay open. But if Peter distracted Wendy and the boys so they wouldn't write the note, then Mr. and Mrs. Darling would close the window. Though Peter thought his plan was brilliant, he was just a boy that never had parents. He didn't understand the undying love between parents and a child. Though there would be no note, the window would always stay open.

Peter looked around the nursery, trying to find Tinkerbell. She was with him before he opened the window. Peter glanced out the window, and there he saw a bright light, silhouetted against the dark sky. Tinkerbell seemed to have left and she was flying back to Neverland. Angered, Peter turned back to the group. "Tink left, so you all are going to have to hold onto me." Peter spent so much time with the fairies that he never ran out of pixie dust. He quickly lined the group up, slyly putting Wendy next to him. Peter Pan grabbed Wendy's warm hand and began to move the group to the window. Wendy felt a blush spread across her face as her heart accelerated when Peter took her hand. Peter flew the Darlings out the window and across the sky. Wendy and the boys screamed in delight and the fact that they were flying again. Peter flew the group toward the second star to the right. A smile crept across Wendy's face, for she has had this dream every night for two years.

"Take me away to Neverland Peter, where I never have to worry about grown up thing ever again" Wendy whispered so quietly that Peter wasn't sure if she actually said anything.

Soon the Earth disappeared as they entered space. All around Wendy, everything seemed brighter. The stars were pure white and glittered. The planets were every color of the rainbow and at the end of the spectrum, there was a color that Wendy had no name for. "Here we go" Peter yelled to the Lost Boys and Wendy. "Hold on" Peter yelled as he pulled them through the portal to Neverland. Everything around them was reduced to a blur. Soon, Peter, Wendy, and the boys entered Neverland. The clouds were a pastel pink, the land was every shade of green imaginable, and the water was a deep blueness that you could lose yourself in for hours, not unlike Peter's eyes. Peter heard a small intake of breathe from behind him. He turned to look at Wendy. She was staring at the water, watching the waves splash against the shore. Sensing his stare, Wendy turned to look at Peter.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Peter asked sincerely.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just forgot how beautiful Neverland was." Wendy smiled, showing her perfectly straight white teeth.

"Did you forget about me too?" Peter asked curiously.

"No, I couldn't forget you. But my dreams didn't do you or Neverland justice." Wendy didn't know what made her say it. But now she was blushing violently.

"You had dreams about me and Neverland?" Peter asked hopefully. Wendy nodded, unable to speak.

"Peter watch out!" The Lost Boys yelled. Peter was so focused on Wendy that he didn't notice where he was going. Peter and Wendy hit the water first, closely followed by the boys. Peter laughed widely at the look on all of the Darling faces. He grabbed their wet hands and flew them off to his home.

Peter, Wendy, and the boys arrived at the same tree where Peter lived last time they were here. Slightly, John, Curly, Nibs, Tootles, Michael, and the twins slid down the tunnel immediately, chatting about what they wanted to do first. Peter waited patiently for Wendy. Wendy was trying to clean off what was left of her nightgown. The sopping wet dress clung to her much more than before and he dress was ripped up her leg from the fall. Peter's heart began to beat faster. Was it possible that Wendy could get more beautiful every minute? Peter never felt like this before, but he realized that this might be the love that Wendy tried to explain to him two years ago by the Indian camp.

**I love this chapter the most so far! I think the next chapter I will explain why Peter grew up. I am sorry because I meant for this chapter to be a bit longer but I just loved how I ended it! Please review and favorite and follow me!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry this took so long! I had major writer's block **

Wendy awoke with a start. She kept her eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep. Guilt overwhelmed her. Wendy often scolded herself every time she thought of Peter Pan and Neverland. Her dream was so vivid and real. For a blissful second she truly believed that Peter had taken her and her brothers to Neverland. It was quite odd though, because she could remember everything that happened in her dream. Usually she forgot her dreams the second she woke up. But she could remember every word that was said, every feeling she felt. Wendy rolled over and felt something cold on her shoulder. Wendy reached her hand up to her neck and felt her damp, golden hair. Realization hit Wendy so suddenly. She hadn't dreamt going to Neverland! Her hair was still drying from her fall in the lake. Wendy opened her eyes. An inch away from her face was the boy that had been in her dreams for the past two years. Peter hovered above her, his blue eyes searching Wendy's face.

"Good, you're awake! The boys have been waiting for you." Peter said as he flew backwards against the door. Wendy looked around the room, but saw that it wasn't a room at all. Wendy was sitting in her small house that the lost boys had made for her during her last visit in Neverland.

"How did I get her Peter?" Wendy asked as she thought of last night's events. She remembered going down to Peter's house and watching her brothers sword fight. She also remembered telling her stories to her brothers and Peter. But she couldn't for the life of her remember walking down to her home last night.

Peter grinned. "You fell asleep last night and the boys told me that you have your own room, so I carried you here."

"Oh, well thank you then Peter." Wendy blushed slightly at the thought of Peter Pan caring enough about her to carry her to her home.

"So, shouldn't we go?" Peter asked gesturing to the door. Peter opened the handmade door and began to fly forward. Wendy knew Peter wished to fly around, but he hovered a few feet above the ground, staying at Wendy's slow pace. Neverland looked so different during the day than at night. The grass and trees were covered in small, perfectly round water droplets. Flowers of every color blossomed all around her. The sun shown down upon Peter and Wendy and the sky was a perfect blue, with no pale pink cloud in sight. Even the air tasted like it was full of magic. Wendy was so interested Neverland that she didn't notice the traps around her.

With a loud snap the twigs Wendy had stepped on broke, and Wendy began to fall. Wendy began to fall down the dark hole in the ground, not knowing when and if she would hit the bottom. From above her she heard Peter yell, but she didn't know what. When Peter heard the crack he whipped his head around. Peter had forgotten that he had the lost boys make traps around Wendy's house. He ran to the tunnel and fly down, hoping he would be able to catch Wendy before she hit the ground. Wendy screamed and hoped Peter would help her. She knew that if she hit the ground now, she would be injured very badly, or even worse, die. Above her, Wendy could see the dim light from the sun. Peter flew as fast as he could. He would see Wendy kicking and screaming just a few feet below him. He flew past her and held out his arms, hoping he was strong enough to catch her. Wendy hit something, but it didn't feel like the ground. She felt Peter's breathe on her neck as he fly her back up.

Wendy buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. Peter smelt like trees and there was a faint smell of pixie dust, which smelt like a mixture of sugar and vanilla. "Why did I just fall into a deep tunnel, Peter?" Wendy tried to ask casually, but her shaking voice gave her away. Wendy watched the dirt walls fly past while she waited for Peter's answer. After many minutes, Peter took a deep breath, and his expression made Wendy feel like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"After you and your brothers left, more lost boys came to Neverland. The pirates were either hiding or gone, so the boys needed something to do. So I had them build tunnels all around the island, especially by my house and yours, to prevent the pirates from doing something awful." Peter glanced down at Wendy, checking to see if she bought the story. The truth was that Peter only had traps around Wendy's house, to prevent pirates or lost boys from touching it. It was also to prevent him from going near the house too. After Wendy and his Lost Boys left, Peter was quite sad. He longed to go and live with Wendy some days. But he knew that if he was to leave Neverland and go to the Darling family then, he would be younger than Wendy.

"Oh, well the boys did extremely well then, right? This tunnel seems like it would take years to build." Wendy laughed, and it sounded as if her voice was made of bells. Peter missed Wendy's laugh so much. Wendy and Peter emerged from the hole and into the bright sunlight.

"Maybe I should just carry you there; I don't want you to fall into another trap." Peter said jokingly, but he knew there would be no more traps around the island. He just wanted to stay as close to Wendy as possible.

Peter fly over the tree tops, occasionally pointing out places like Mermaid cove or The Black Castle. "Peter, I thought my brothers were waiting for us. Where are we going?" Wendy asked curiously.

"We are going to the fairies. The fairy queen will know why I'm growing up. Look, I'm already taller and stronger than I was yesterday." Peter pointed to his muscle and stood up straight, showing his height. Wendy looked at his muscle and height. An odd look crossed her face that Peter couldn't understand. But Wendy realized that Peter was now the handsomest boy she had ever met.

Peter began to fly down toward the ground. He landed softly on the ground and gently put Wendy down. Fairies from all around flew toward Peter and Wendy, covering them in pixie dust. Peter glanced at Wendy as she flew up into the air, and watched her fly around gracefully until she touched ground. The fairies began to speak wildly at Peter in a language that Wendy didn't understand.

Peter turned to Wendy. "The queen will come and see us now." Wendy unconsciously began to smooth he already torn night gown, which had long cuts in the fabric from the fall into the trap. The dress was caked with mud as well. Wendy was paranoid that she wasn't fit to see the queen of fairies. Before Wendy could saw anything, the queen flew out of a nearby tree.

"Queen, why am I growing up?" Peter asked impatiently. The Queen glanced at Wendy and smiled. Wendy smiled slightly but she was unsure if the queen saw, for she had already turned back to Peter and began to speak. Wendy wished she knew what the queen was saying, because every second Peter's face became angrier and angrier.

Wendy was so absorbed in the conversation that she didn't notice the fairies poking her. Only when a brave fairy yanked on Wendy's hair did she turn. The fairies gestured to Wendy's dress, and mimed someone sewing. Wendy nodded and looked back at Peter, but he was too angry to notice she left. Ten small girl fairies led her into the woods and into a small clearing full of purple and gold flowers.

They began to pull off Wendy's old dress as two rushed towards a hollow tree, and pulled out a gorgeous blue dress. They slid the dress over Wendy's head, and it fit Wendy perfectly. The fabric looked light and girly, but it was actually made so Wendy could run, swim, fly, and climb around Neverland without getting a scratch on it.

"Thank you" Wendy said graciously. They led Wendy back to Peter, who was waiting by the edge of the clearing. Wendy tried to read the expression on his face, but to her dismay, his expression said nothing.

"So…" Wendy began. "Did you find out why you are growing up?"

"Yes." Peter said and took a deep breath.

"Well, why are you?" Wendy asked quickly.

"I'm growing up because of Tinkerbell." Peter mumbled as he grabbed Wendy's hand and flew her back to the house.

**What will happen next? The only way to find out is to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I'm really excited about this chapter. I'm exited because I really don't know what I'm about to write…..**

Peter Pan flew away from the fairies as fast as he could. He was so overwhelmed with what the fairy queen had just told him that there were many moments where he could have killed himself and Wendy by running into a tree. But at the last second Peter darted out of the way, only vaguely away of Wendy's gasps of fright.

"Peter, I don't understand." Wendy started off gently. "How could Tinkerbell cause you to grow up?"

Peter began to fly downward towards Wendy's house, for he was too angry to be around anyone but Wendy right now. As they touched ground, Peter quickly pulled Wendy into her house, because after the news he just heard, he feared Wendy's safety. Wendy sat down promptly on the soft mossy floor and gestured for Peter to sit next to him. Peter reluctantly sat down on the floor, but after a few moments he stood up and began to pace around the small cottage. Wendy noticed that though Peter's face looked worried and worn, not unlike her father's face when he comes home from the bank sometimes. Though Peter looked tired, his blue eyes gleamed and his curls on top of his head still sprung out from every direction.

Peter took a long, deep breath and looked at Wendy's concerned face. Wendy sat quietly, waiting for Peter to explain.

"You remember how Tinkerbell threatened to kill you the first time we met, right? She threatened to kill you when you were about to give me a thimble." Peter began. Wendy nodded her head silently, willing for Peter to go on. "We when you gave me that thimble on the Jolly Rodger, she was very angry. But she didn't want to kill you, because she knew it would hurt me and she knew I would hate her forever." Wendy blushed at the fact that Peter admitted her death would cause him to hate his best friend forever.

"So, Tinkerbell decided to make me hate you, Wendy. One night she flew to your house in London and used some of her magic and–

"Wait, what did you just say Peter?" Wendy had tried to hold all of her questions but she could ignore the fact that Peter had just admitted that Tinkerbell had magic powers. "Are you trying to saw that Tink has… magic powers?"

Peter sighed. He had forgotten to tell Wendy that small detail the first time he met her. "Tinkerbell has one magic power; she can make or break bonds between people. She has this power to use on the lost boys. When the lost boys fall out of their prams, they come to Neverland. Tinkerbell then bonds them to me and breaks the bonds between the boy and his parents. Tinkerbell just does this to make the boys loyal to me." Peter shrugged and waited for Wendy to understand.

"But if Tinkerbell bonded my brothers to you last time we were here, why did they want to leave?" Wendy asked specticly.

"Well, remember how I banished her after she told the lost boys to shoot you?" Peter began once again. Wendy nodded, interested. "Well, she was gone for a while, so she couldn't use her magic on the lost boys to keep them loyal. Because the bonds between me and them were slowly disappearing, they could think about leaving Neverland."

Peter hoped Wendy was done with questions, but of course Wendy had more. "But is Tink could break bonds, why didn't she break the bond between me and you?" Wendy asked.

"Well…" Peter blushed, horrified about what he would have to saw next. "The bond between me and you was so strong, that Tink could break it. She could weaken it one bit actually." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, observing Wendy's reaction. Wendy grinned, and she asked him to continue with the story about why he grew up.

"So as I was saying before, Tink used her magic. She was trying to create a bond between you and the world, sort of. She was trying to make you grow up really fast, so if I ever came to visit you, I would see that you grew up dramatically. But Tink's powers only work on two people, so the spell sort of backfired. She ended up creating the bond between me and you stronger. So when you grew, I grew with you. Even though I was living in Neverland, where you are never supposed to grow up."

Wendy's selfish thought ran through her head, no matter how much she tried to stop them. But she couldn't help but notice that the spell cause Peter to grow up, and always be her exact age! Wendy tried to hide her grin. "So, I'm guessing you want to break the spell?" Wendy said, hoping the answer would be no.

Peter glared at Wendy. "Oh course I do! Did you think that I would want to grow up?!" Peter yelled. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself. He was really angry at Tink, but he couldn't help but thinking that this was Wendy's fault. "If you just stayed in Neverland with me in the first place, we both could have stayed young! If you didn't give me that stupid thimble, Tink wouldn't have used the spell!"

He regretted all of the things he said immediately after he said them. He longed to take them back, but they hung in the air. Peter wanted to lash out at Tink, and he was ashamed that he said those words. It wasn't Wendy's fault that she was there with him when he was the angriest he had ever been. Not only was he furious at Tink, he was angry that anyone would try to hurt his sweet little Wendy. Peter wondered whether or not this uncontrollable anger was from growing up. Because it was, it made Peter hate growing up even more.

Wendy sat silently, Peter's words echoing inside her. Every time she thought of them, another piece of her heart broke. Her stomach twisted and turned, and ever hateful word Peter yelled caused her to wince.

Peter sighed, and silent left the house, unable to see Wendy hurt. He wanted to apologies, but he feared that he would start to yell again.

Wendy looked up, trying to hide prevent the hot tears from spilling over. But when she saw that Peter was gone, sadness and guilt took over. Wendy chocked a sob and collapsed onto her side. She lay in her bed, curled into a fetal position. She held herself around the stomach, trying to hold herself together. Her sobs chocked as she cried. Her salty tears ran into her mouth, causing it to be hard to breathe. It felt as if someone punched a hole in her chest. Wendy understood Peters' anger at first. But once he called Wendy's thimble "stupid", she couldn't control herself. Wendy had given Peter her hidden kiss, and he called it "stupid"!

Wendy cried herself to a restless sleep. After being asleep for a few moments, she would dream of the words Peter said to her. Wendy would awake, to find herself already sobbing. She couldn't get over the fact that Pete r had blamed her for this, and practically said he hated her for what she had done. At some point during the night, Wendy fell asleep for good, and dreamt a dreamless sleep.

Wendy was absolutely exhausted from the crying, and she slept for most of the next day. At noon, Peter sent the lost boys to wake their sister, for Peter was not brave enough to see Wendy. After he had left he heard her sobs, and couldn't help but feel his heart shatter to pieces. He didn't want to see what state Wendy was in after crying the entire night.

Slightly led his brothers to Wendy's house. Peter had warned them of the traps around the house, so they walked carefully. Once they reached Wendy's house Slightly knocked gently on the door. Inside, he could hear quiet sobs, and worried about his sister, he flung opened the door and stepped inside, followed closely in pursuit by Tootles and John. The rest of Wendy's brothers crowded into the small house and looked down at their sister. Wendy seemed to be crying in her sleep. John bent down a gently nudged Wendy awake.

Wendy's eyes opened, revealing her blue, bloodshot eyes. Wendy slowly sat up and looked at her brothers' staring faces. The lost boys had never seen Wendy like this. Wendy's blonde hair was in a knot, her eyes were red and puffy, her usually pink cheeks where pale and tear-stained, and her lip seemed to be bleeding from her biting down hard on it in the middle of the night to stop her screams.

Slightly and John were the oldest, and they knew that only one thing could cause Wendy to look like she was in so much pain. Only Peter could cause Wendy to cry all night at wake up in the morning, not caring what she looked like.

"Good morning." Wendy said in a scratchy voice.

Anger bubbled inside of Slightly and John. "What did Peter do to you?" Slightly asked through his clenched teeth.

Wendy sighed. "Nothing. I just… I just want to go home."

**Wow! I was sort of fun to not know what I was going to write. Well, I'll try to update before the holiday but if I can't… Happy Holidays! And if you guys want to give me a great Christmas present then give me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have spent a lot of time thinking about this chapter. I hope you all like it! Oh, and thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! It really means a lot! So here is a really long chapter for you. I wanted to make this two chapters…but I just couldn't!**

* * *

Peter paced around his underground home, oblivious to what was happening at Wendy's house. When he awoke that morning, the guilt and fear overwhelmed him. He feared that Wendy would hate him forever. As Peter waited for Wendy and the Lost Boys to return, he thought about what he could say to make Wendy feel better. A simple "I'm sorry" wasn't enough, but Peter's remorse for what he had done caused him to be beyond words. He could wait to find Tink and yell at her for what she had done. She now not only made Peter grow up, she made Peter yell at Wendy. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't blame Tinkerbell completely for causing him to yell at Wendy. Peter hated the fact that he now had the responsibility to apologize. Now that Peter was growing up, he had a lot more responsibility, and he despised it more than anything.

* * *

Slightly and John slowly helped Wendy up. No one said anything as they carried her out of the small house and set her gently on the ground. "Wendy, are you sure you want to go home?" Tootles asked while the other nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't want to go home, but I'm afraid that Peter has made it very clear that he hates me." Wendy mumbled while she tried to not collapse again in tears. Saying the words made everything more real.

The boys gasped. "Peter doesn't hate you Wendy." One of the twins said sincerely. "Yeah, we all think he absolutely _adores_ you." The other twin piped up.

Wendy smiled slightly. "Well, not anymore" Wendy said sadly. After Wendy launched into the story, she explained why Peter was growing up and what he said to her. Wendy's brothers were all quite angry, but none of them were as angry as John and Slightly. The other brothers were too young and didn't understand the power of a hidden kiss. John held his hand in a fist while Slightly's jaw was clenched. Without saying a word, they began to march off angrily toward Peter's home.

Peter heard the door open and two people slide down the slides. He walked into the center of the room, expecting to see Wendy and one of her brothers. But to his dismay, he saw that it was only John and Slightly. Peter was too heartbroken that Wendy didn't come to notice the furious looks, mirrored on each of their faces.

Before Peter could saw anything, Slightly stormed up to Peter, his face just inches away. "Wow Peter, just wow! You act like you are so happy to see Wendy again, and then you go and saw those awful things to her! I mean, I know you were angry at Tink and everything, but what did Wendy do? She offered to help you become young again, even though she wished you would stay grown up! Well you know what, Peter? Now you can grow up like everybody else! Because we are going home! Including Wendy!

Peter stumbled toward the closest chair. "Wendy is leaving." Peter didn't say it like it was a question, he said it as if he was trying to accept it.

Even Slightly and John could hear the deep hurt when Peter said that. They couldn't help but feel sorry for their friend. "She thinks you hate her." John added quietly.

The blood disappeared from Peter's face completely. Without saying a word, he flew out of the house and rushed toward Wendy.

* * *

Wendy stood, waiting for Slightly and John to come back. She was about to call out, for she saw a person running through the trees. But he words got caught in her throat as she realized it was Peter. Peter ran towards and then scooped her up into his arms. He flew over the trees to a small clearing. The meadow was filled with purple and gold flowers that went up to Wendy's waist. Peter set Wendy down on the ground and before Wendy could saw anything she felt Peter's lips crush onto hers.

At first, Wendy tried to back away. She didn't want to kiss Peter and then have to say goodbye to him after. But Wendy realized she didn't have to leave Neverland. Soon, Wendy melted into Peter.

Peter couldn't believe it. He meant to apologize to Wendy, but she just looked absolutely beautiful when she was surrounded by the flowers. Peter felt like electricity was running through him. Wendy's soft hands caressed his face as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Each kiss was gentle and perfect. Wendy and Peter stood there for what felt like hours. To soon, Wendy broke away from the kiss.

"Peter. I thought you hated me. I…I don't understand." Wendy stuttered, blushing wildly.

"Wendy Darling, I could never hate you. I just… I just really don't understand this whole… growing up thing." Peter laughed nervously. "And everything I said yesterday was untrue. I could never hate you" Peter whispered, repeating what he said before.

Wendy smiled slightly. "I forgive you, Peter Pan."

Peter kissed Wendy again, and then slowly backed away. "I don't know what love is supposed to feel like. But I love you, Wendy."

Wendy grinned. "I love you too, Peter."

* * *

The next morning Peter awoke in his bed to find Wendy sitting in a chair beside him. "Good, you're awake! The boys have been waiting for you." Wendy repeated the words he had said to her a few days before.

"Well then let's go!" Peter cried, overjoyed that Wendy and him were now together. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he flew her out of the house. Wendy led Peter to a large field where the boys were practice sword fighting. Peter and Wendy joined the fights, enjoying the sound of metal clanking together. After playing for an hour or so, Wendy noticed Peter was gone. She saw him just a few minutes ago, but he must have walked off into the woods. Wendy searched the dense green woods, and off to her left she saw the leaves moving back and forth, as if someone had just walked through there. After saying a quick goodbye to her brothers, she walked off into the woods.

* * *

Peter flew as fast as he could, hoping Wendy didn't notice him leave. He just wanted to have a quick talk with Tink and find out how to make himself young again. He didn't want to tell Wendy he was going to see Tink because he didn't want to cause her to think about the hatful words he shouted at her before. He touched ground and began to talk to Tinkerbell, unaware that Wendy was in danger.

* * *

Wendy pushed the small twigs and plants out of her way while she looked for Peter. She knew he couldn't have gone too far. "Peter!" Wendy yelled. "Where are yo—" Wendy's yell was cut off. A hand covered he mouth. Wendy kicked and screamed, but the figure's hand held fast. Something hard and sharp hit the back of her head. Wendy collapsed to the ground, her eyes streaming. Wendy could feel her blood stick to her hair and drip down her neck. As her attacker reached into his pocket to get a blindfold, the hold on Wendy's mouth loosed. Wendy took the chance to call out.

"PETER! PETER HELP!" Wendy tried to yell more, but a gag was shoved into her mouth and tried in a tight knot on her bleeding wound. A blind fold was tied around her eyes, and Wendy collapsed in tears. Wendy was now truly hopeless.

* * *

Peter flew back to the field where Wendy was sword fighting. Peter hoped this was just a trick, and Wendy was just in the middle of a big sword fight with her brothers. But Peter couldn't have imagined the fear in Wendy's voice. Peter couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Peter touched ground to see the Lost Boys gathered in a circle. Peter looked around the group for Wendy's blonde hair, but to his dismay, all he could see was the boys' short brown hair.

"Where is Wendy?" John and Peter asked each other at the same time.

"Wasn't she with you?" Peter asked.

"No, we thought she was with you." Tootles said nervously.

Without waiting to hear what else Wendy's brothers had to say, he was up in the air, flying toward mermaid lagoon.

* * *

Wendy felt herself rock back and forth on a small row boat. She kicked the side of the boat, hoping someone would hear her. She felt the boat hit something and come to a stop. She could hear the sound of water dripping from the ceiling. The blindfold was ripped off of her eyes. It took a few minutes of squinting for her eyes to adjust. What she saw made her scream.

In front of her sat the man that she thought to be dead for two years. His long, curly black hair was wild and untamed. His hands were replaced with two long hooks, and his eyes burned red.

Wendy slide herself away from Captain Hook, but she only moved a few inches before she hit another foot. She turned around and recognized her attacker. But before she could get a closer look, she felt Hook stop hard on her ankle. Wendy screamed, but her scream was muffled from her gag. Her first attacker yanked her up by her arm and pulled her out of the boat.

Wendy's heart pounded so loudly that she could hear it. She tried to not look afraid but on the inside she was screaming and crying. Her only hope was that Peter could find her and save her. Wendy looked around. She could see the cold, dripping walls of the Black Castle. Despite her kicks ad screams, her attacker chained her to the rock her brothers were once chained to.

The water was freezing, and within seconds Wendy's body was numb. It felt like thousands of knifes were stabbing her. "So H-Hook. How did y-you live?" Wendy stuttered, trying to sound casual.

"Ah, it was quite an interesting turn of events. You see, the alligator swallowed me whole. But it liked my hand, so it ate that, and then spit me out." Hook held up both of his arms, which had two silver hooks where hands usually are. "This is my new assistant." Hook gestured to Wendy's attacker. "He does almost everything for me, because you can imagine how hard it is to do things with two hooks for hands!"

Wendy flinched as James Hook's voice echoed around the castle. The tide began to flow in, and soon Wendy's mouth was underwater. At first, Wendy tried to tilt her head so her mouth was above water, but her head wound hit the rock and caused her to gasp. Wendy began to choke on the cold water. Once she cleared her throat, she breathed through her nose. But after a few minutes, the water was almost over her nose as well.

Fear overwhelmed Wendy. She was going to die. She thought of all things she would miss. She would miss her brothers, her parents, her aunt, and even Nana, her dog. And Peter. She would miss Peter terribly. She felt herself begin to black out. He lungs screamed for oxygen, and she felt her heart slow.

She could her someone calling her name. It sounded like Peter. She smiled. Wendy believed she already died. She didn't know if she was in Heaven or Hell but she didn't care. She was with Peter.

* * *

"WENDY! WENDY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Peter yelled, shaking Wendy's cold body. After the mermaids told him Wendy was at the Black Castle, Peter flew like the speed of light toward the Castle. He saw Wendy chained to the rock with her eyes closed and Peter's heart flew into his throat. "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead Wendy. Please be okay. Please wake up!" Peter mumbled in Wendy's ear. Peter reached for Wendy's pulse. He could feel it beating, but beating slowly.

Peter undid the chains and pulled Wendy up on the rock. He ripped the gag off of her and was about to fly Wendy away when someone grabbed his arm. He spun around, his sword already in his hand. He saw a man he didn't recognize. The man swung his sword at Peter.

Peter and the man fought, and the sound of metal echoed around the castle. Peter knocked the man to the ground and was about to kill him when he heard Wendy scream. He turned to her and saw her eyes wide open, staring at the man pinning her arms down. A hook was resting on her neck.

"Hook!" Peter stepped toward his enemy. Hook glanced at Peter and grinned. He turned his head slowly back toward Wendy and cut the hook into her neck. Wendy's screams echoed in Peter's head as her charged at Hook.

**I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! And please follow, favorite, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. And I want to say sorry for my spelling mistakes. I only just realized that my spell correct was off and my autocorrect was on. Sorry if you got confused!**

Peter ran into Hook and pushed him off of Wendy as hard as he could. Hook - who didn't realized how much Peter had grown and how much muscle he had now – rolled off the rock and hit the freezing water with a loud splash. Peter scoped up Wendy and cradled her while he flew back to Wendy's home.

Wendy tried to convince Peter that she was okay while he flew her away. Wendy tried to tell him thank you for saving her, but Peter refused. Peter mumbled the entire way about how it was his fault for leaving her alone. Despite Wendy's objections, Peter blamed himself for this mess.

As they touched ground, Peter lightly set Wendy on her feet while he opened the door. Wendy tried to say upright, but her injured ankle refused to bear her weight. Wendy collapsed to the ground. Peter whipped his head around and saw Wendy on the ground, struggling to get up. A look of horror crossed his face as he picked her up and carried her inside her house. He set her down lightly on the bed and slowly backed away. Wendy reached for his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Wendy, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to you. If I had just told you where I was going, or if I told the boys to watch you, you wouldn't be hurt." A pained look crossed Peter's face.

Wendy reached up and smoothed the lines on Peter's face. "It wasn't anyone's fault besides Hook. There had to be sometime you couldn't watch me. And Hook would have taken me then."

Peter sighed. "I guess you're right, love. I just wish you didn't have to be hurt." Peter glanced down and Wendy. Wendy had used her dress to stop the bleeding on her neck.

Peter sighed again. "I think it's time for you to get another dress, Wendy." Peter said with a small smile. "What else did Hook do? Where else are you hurt?"

"Well I, um, hit the back of my head on the rock when I was tied up." Wendy lied. She didn't want Peter to blame himself for what Hook did again, so Wendy decided to blame herself for her injuries. "And while we were, uh, walking, I twisted my ankle when I stepped in a… ditch." Wendy stared at Peter with innocent eyes, willing him to believe her. But sadly, Peter's face twisted into a sad smile.

"Wendy Darling, you really are the worst liar I have ever met. What did Hook do to you?" Peter asked quietly.

"Well, it actually wasn't Hook." Wendy added quietly while Peter looked at her wounds. She could hear Peter's disgust as he looked at the wound on her head. But it did look quite awful. Wendy's blond hair was matted down to her head with blood. The blood colored her hair to a disturbing brownish red color. "It was his… assistant, I guess. The one you were fighting. When I went into the woods calling you, he hit me on the head with a sharp rock." Out of the corner of her eye, Wendy could see Peter clinch his fists and grind his teeth together.

"And your ankle?" Peter asked through his teeth. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Well I was on a row boat with Hook and his assistant. When I turned away from Hook, he... he stomped on my ankle."

Peter was beyond furious beyond words. "I'm going to go get your brothers. They can watch you. I need to go talk to the fairies about healing you." Peter's eyes grew soft. "The worst part is over, honey. You won't be hurt again." Peter said tenderly.

Hot tears prickled in Wendy's eyes. "I love you." Wendy said, her voice thick.

"Love you too. Now you stay here and do not move. I'll be back in _two minutes_." Peter held up his two fingers for emphasis. Wendy couldn't help but laugh, for his tone reminded her of her mother talking to a kid that wanted to escape his time-out.

* * *

Peter only took one minute. It seemed that he couldn't stand being away from Wendy. Peter opened the door and gestured to his Lost Boys to enter. Wendy couldn't help but notice that he brother's looked terrified. It looked like Peter told the boys what happened so Wendy wouldn't have too. A warm, grateful feeling bubbled inside of Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Michael asked. Michael's voice shook and he didn't meet Wendy's eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just feel a bit sore, that's all." Wendy winced when she thought about her injuries. She looked up at Peter meaningfully. Peter nodded once and dashed out the door.

Wendy's brothers couldn't do much besides ask Wendy if she was okay. Wendy put on a brave face and forced a smile while she said "fine". Wendy was fine; but she just didn't like to think about Peter alone in the woods. But before Wendy could worry much longer, Peter strolled back into the home, closely followed by hundreds of sparkling lights.

Wendy watched each individual fairy as they flapped their fragile wings toward her. In each of their small arms were oddly shaped objects. Wendy didn't realize what they were for until the fairies flew around her. They opened the objects and different color pixie dust fell onto her. Wendy watched as the magical dust fell onto her wounds and saw them slowly heal. Wendy was awed. She looked around the room and saw her brothers entranced as well.

Within seconds, Wendy felt absolutely perfect. Wendy sat up and smiled.

"Thank you" Wendy said to the fairies. She didn't know if they could understand her but she saw one of them smile at her. They flew out of the house, leaving their different colored pixie dust in their wake.

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry. I know most of you liked this story at you all reviewed so sweetly! But I can't continue with this story. Something personal has happened and I just can't write about Neverland anymore. I hope you all understand! But thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who has come back every new chapter and read! It means so much to me because this was my first FanFiction. I'm sorry. I have started to write a new chapter many times but I just can't. This story is now up for adoption. If you want to finish it, just PM or review saying that you want to! Please look for me in other genres, and you never know, maybe someday I'll visit the Peter Pan genre again and write again. I'm sorry!


End file.
